ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Voyager Moogle
Bozzetto Voyager Moogle Face off against the giant [[Moogle]] [[Bozzetto Voyager Moogle]] and its allies. There are several main gimmicks to the fight which will wither your party to nothing if you do not take pre-emptive action to counter their effects. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Voyager Moogle]]''' - No specific job, access to multiple SP abilities. *'''Moogle''' - 2 present at the start of the battle near pillars on either side of the Voyager Moogle *'''Bozzetto Steward''' - Summoned periodically throughout the encounter The fight ends when the Bozzetto Voyager Moogle is defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the SP abilities available to the Voyager Moogle, as well as the total number of times it uses them as well as the potency of some of its more devastating abilities. Very Difficult : SP abilities used 6 times (85%, 65%, 45%, 25%, 10%). Kaustra aura ticks for 1000 HP and 250 MP every 3 seconds. Difficult: SP abilities used 6 times (85%, 65%, 45%, 25%, 10%). Kaustra aura does 1000 HP every 3 seconds and MP every 3 seconds. Normal: SP abilities used 5 times. Kaustra aura does 1000 HP every 3 seconds and MP every 3 seconds. Easy: SP abilities used 3 times. Kaustra aura does 500 HP every 3 seconds and 100 MP every 3 seconds. Very Easy: . Kaustra aura does 500 HP every 3 seconds and 100 MP every 3 seconds. Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' Voyager Moogle: *Immune to Gravity, and Sleep. Susceptible to other Enfeebling Magic, including Silence, Addle and Bind.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52061/vol-1-ambuscade-march-2018/5/#3334711 FFXIAH Forum] *Outside of Manafont and Chainspell, casts its spells with a certain priority: Protect V > Shell V > Haste II > Cure VI. Will not cast Cure VI if any of its 3 buffs are missing.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52061/vol-1-ambuscade-march-2018/3/#3332232 FFXIAH Forum] *'''Upon using any of its SP abilities, emits an extremely potent 50'[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52061/vol-1-ambuscade-march-2018/2/#3331814 FFXIAH Forum] [[Kaustra]] aura for 35 seconds which gradually ticks away large chunks of HP and MP.''' **This Aura can take up to 10~15 seconds to become active, but can also become active immediately. Planning ahead with countermeasures and quick cure reactions are paramount. **SP abilities that are legal targets for [[Larceny]] '''can be stolen,''' which prevents the aura from becoming active.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z7mUXuV9XQ sironekonyanko YouTube]. '''The Voyager Moogle will not use another SP ability if the duration of its stolen SP ability has not expired.''' Moogles: *Do not attack players. *'''Very Easy to Normal:''' Do not move. *'''Difficult and Very Difficult:''' Wander around the map regardless of enmity. *Chats into the log with "Time to focus, kupo!" or "C'mon, everyone, kupo!" every time the Voyager Moogle uses an SP ability. **During the Voyager Moogle's SP ability timer, will emit a potent [[Regen (Status Effect)|Regen]], [[Refresh (Status Effect)|Refresh]], and [[Amnesia]] Sphere effect with a very small (5') radius. *'''Immune to all Enfeebling Magic.''' Shadowbind works.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52061/vol-1-ambuscade-march-2018/5/#3334711 FFXIAH Forum] Bozzetto Steward: *Does not move *Takes almost no damage from attacks, but despawns on its own after 1 minute. *Soon after appearing, begins to emit a strong [[Dia (Status Effect)|Dia]] and Elemental Enfeebling (Shock, Rasp, etc) aura in a small radius. On VD this aura ticks for ~400HP every 3 seconds. *Multiple stewards can be up at the same time. '''Abilities Used''' Voyager Moogle: *'''Access one of the following SP Abilities at random.''' It can use the same ability back-to-back. **[[Mighty Strikes]] **[[Hundred Fists]] **[[Manafont]] **[[Chainspell]] **[[Perfect Dodge]] **'''[[Benediction]]''' ''Normal Difficulty and higher only'' *[[Perfect Counter]] *[[Mogsplosion]]: Targeted AoE Damage + Knockback. *[[Somnic Shell]]: Targeted AoE Sleep. *[[Contaminated Concoction]]: Single target Disease. *[[Bill Toss]]: Lengthy (10~30 seconds) Gaze AoE Terror. *[[Washtub]]: AoE Damage + Stun + Bind + Slow or Defense Down . *[[Crystalline Flare]]: AoE Magic Damage + Blindness + Stun + Magic Accuracy Down. *'''[[Summon Friend]]:''' Summons a '''Bozzetto Steward''' at its location. This is indicated by an SP animation, do not confuse it for actual SP ability activations. Moogles: *None Bozzetto Steward: *None '''Spells Cast:''' Voyager Moogle: *Tier V Elemental Magic *Tier III Elemental -ga Magic *Elemental -ja Magic *[[Poisonga II]] *[[Sleepga]] *[[Graviga]] *[[Protect V]] *[[Shell V]] *[[Cure VI]] *[[Haste II]] *[[Paralyga]] *[[Silencega]] Moogles: *None Steward Moogle: *None Where to get your Primer: *Any experience-yielding enemy does the trick, pick your favorite. References